All Around Me
by angelgirl 158
Summary: I know I can feel him all around me taking me to heaven.  Butters POV and yes I killed Kenny for good just so you know.  Song is all round me by Flyleaf.  Charater death but for the better.


My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<p>

I stretched my arms out searching for his presence that came to me on nights like this. I knew he was there and coming for me. He's coming for me, to take me with him.

_I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<br>_

I could feel him on my fingertips just barely out of my grip. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless, just like before.

_This fire rising through my being  
>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<em>

There was a fire I felt going though me to fight to get back to you to pull you back. I'm not used to this the feeling and seeing Kenny with those wings looking down at me.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>

I can feel him his arms around my waist like before holding me close and not letting go. He made the air around us thicken as he pulled me back into him.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<br>_

"Hold on to this feeling." Kenny whispered in my ear.

"I will." I promised as he faded away leaving my heart hurting wishing he was there.

_My hands float up above me  
>And you whisper you love me<em>

My arms go up as I stand in the street. I didn't care if I looked weird to everyone else, for Kenny loves me. He'll whisper it over and over again when I'm like this.

_And I begin to fade  
>Into our secret place<br>_

Fading away I fell into the white room that was our place when we met like this. We claimed this plane of whatever existence as ours and no one cared.

_The music makes me sway  
>The angels singing say we are alone with you<br>I am alone and they are too with you_

The music that the angels sang when we were in this place made me sway into his arms as we stood alone the angels with you. I'm alone without you; and I never want to leave you.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>

I know your there with me, and I have never been this happy.

"Butters run to the light no matter what got it." He whispered. I nodded. I knew he meant it this time.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

I held on to the feeling of his words as he faded out. The white room faded and I retuned to the rainy dark Earth, in the same street.

_So I cry, Holy  
>The light is white, Holy<br>And I see you_

I cried at the thought of being back on Earth without him. I didn't want him to leave he couldn't. I didn't want him to go I wanted him and the white room we were in our place. A sound brought me out of my thoughts a bright white light coming from an oncoming trucker met my eyes. I didn't move away instead I moved closer to the light seeing Kenny knowing this was what he was talking about. I didn't feel pain when I was hit I only saw Kenny.

_And I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>

I knew he was there watching me as I rose up towards him. He still filled the air.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

"Savor this Butters please."

"I will Kenny."

_Take my hand  
>I give it to you<br>Now you own me  
>All I am<br>_

I stretched my hand out for him to grab. I give it all to him all of me, who I am, and what we were. He owned my heart and all of me.

You said you would never leave me  
>I believe you<br>I believe 

"I'll never leave you Butters never, do you believe me?" Kenny said.

"Yes I do and I always will." I said leaning in to kiss him. I moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his harms around my waist.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>

He thickened the air around me again and as we parted I looked down to where they were officially naming me dead.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healed<br>_  
>I held on to the feeling and s he kissed me again I felt my broken heart be healed. I never thought he would be back and now I know he'll never leave.<p>

Yay longer story. So this was the fic I had on my poll and thank you to who ever voted for bunny. This was better in my head but oh well. I love this song and I hope you guys like it if not *hides under bed* well at least I'm safe review and please tell me what you think. If you find mistakes tell me and I'll write you a story or poem for those who know my poetry from DA and fiction press. Either ways hope you guys like this if not well review telling why are always nice.


End file.
